<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puppy love by majulian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457815">puppy love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majulian/pseuds/majulian'>majulian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, First Crush, Fluff, Help, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Preschool, This Is STUPID, This is Bad, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dinosaur farm, first handholding, ill pay for your dental bills, preschool crush, there is sad parts but mostly happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majulian/pseuds/majulian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Preschool is scary, unless you have your best<br/>friend in your class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puppy love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of preschool was always scary, new kids you never met, new adults that wasn’t your mommy or daddy, it was awful to just think about. Unless your name was Gon Freecss, then you were really excited to explore this new place and meeting kids your age, potential friends were always fun to be around.<br/>
Gon waved good bye to his aunt mito as he stepped into his new classroom with about 10 boys and girls, most of them were pouting due to their parents leaving them behind at this new place and others were playing or coloring in small groups. As Gon looked around this new room there was one kid that stood out to him the most. He looked a bit scary, if Gon was being honest. The little boy had intriguing snow white hair and alluring blue eyes that stood out from his soft pale skin. The boy looked over in Gon’s direction and sent a glare that seemed to say ‘Go away.’ Of course that only interested Gon more and he walked towards the boy.<br/>
“Hi i’m Gon!” he introduced himself in a happy matter, kind of freaking out the blue eyed boy, causing him to stare at Gon with a look of uncertainty and disinterest. “Is this your first year at the school? I was here last year when i was in K-4 but i had a teacher named Mr. Knov. He was kinda scary but he was cool because he let me bring my puppy to snack time,” Gon held up his stuffed dog and smiled at the boy who watched him with cautious eyes. As Gon was about to start talking again, the little boy spoke softly but with a sharp tongue.<br/>
“Do you ever stop talking?” Gon looked surprised to see that he talked, he was starting to think he was what Aunt Mito called a ‘moot’ at least that’s what he was pretty sure it was called. Gon smiled at the boy and sat on the ground next to the boy with his puppy in hand.<br/>
“I can if you tell me your name,” Gon offered with a small and happy smile. He leaned closer to the boy in front of him and awaited his answer. The other boy shifted uncomfortably and looked away shyly before muttering out something Gon could quite understand. “Huh? what did you say?” He asked tilting his head to the side just as a dog would.<br/>
“I said my name is Killua.” Killua said looking at Gon’s stuffed animal. Gon smiled and held out his puppy for Killua to take.<br/>
“Well Killua,” Gon said trying out his name, “Puppy wants to hang out with you today, He told me so. And, And, he said you looked like your did not have a friend so he wants to be your friend. Oh! And me also. I wanna be your friend.” Gon rambled while moving his hand as he talked. Killua’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched Gon talk, Gon noticed this and stopped. “Is something wrong Killua?” he asked as Killua jumped slightly.<br/>
“I never had friends before,” he said a bit glum. “My mommy and daddy and big brother ‘Umi never let me leave the house, but now that the all are working they sent me and ‘luto here,” he said quietly.<br/>
“Is luto your brother?” he asked watching him. Killua gave a nod as Ms. Bisky clapped her hands together and told the kids to get into pairs. Naturally Gon asked Killua to be in his group and Killua agreed shyly.<br/>
“Alright kids, in groups I want you all to draw what you would put in your Ultimate treehouse you would share with your partner!” Ms. Bisky said as she handed out the crayons and construction paper to the tables set around the room. Gon was excited and was already brain storming different things he would put in their treehouse while Killua was trying to figure out what the heck a treehouse was.<br/>
“Let’s have a slide going down from our treehouse! Oh and we can make it go into a big big big pool! And then we can i have bunk beds! My Aunt Mito didn’t get me a bunk bed because she was scared i was gonna fall off at night because i roll around in my sleep,” he said as he started to draw their big treehouse. Killua nodded, so that’s what a treehouse was. Killua grabbed the green crayon and colored the leaves, very neatly, may i add. “Woah! You’re really good at coloring Killua!” Gon beamed as he watched in amazement, this made Killua swell with pride.<br/>
“Yeah I’m pretty awesome.” he said with a prideful smirk on his face.<br/>
———————<br/>
After 15 minutes, Ms. Bisky told the children that time was up.<br/>
“Now let’s share! Would anyone’s group want to go first?” she asked, clapping her hands together with a warm smile. Gon and Killua happily raised their hands, and Ms. Bisky allowed them to go to the front and sit on the special sharing chair. Killua held up their treehouse as Gon did the talking.<br/>
“And here we had a cool race track! And over here we have a dinosaur farm!” Gon said pointing all around the picture. As soon as they were done the class let out a scattered applause and Gon did a small bow warning a small laugh from Killua.<br/>
Pretty soon it was snack time and Gon and Killua sat together while they are those butter flower crackers and gave small cups for water. Gon liked to stack his up and wear them as rings and then eat them off his fingers and make Killua laugh at him and copy him. Around 12:30 it was time to go home. Gon hugged Killua good bye and ran to his Aunt Mito and Killua held his big brother ‘Umi’s hand as he took him home. Gon waved to Killua as he left and even let Puppy wave to Killua causing Killua  to giggle and wave back.</p><p>————</p><p>It was now the month of March and Ms. Bisky was letting them pots of gold with their faces on them. Killua had to stop Gon from eating the glue twice now while they were coloring the pots of gold. “Look Killua! my gold is blue! Just like your eyes!” he said opening his eyes with his hands, causing Killua to laugh and copied Gon. After they finished they decided to play dress up. Gon decided he wanted to be the dragon fighting princess while Killua was the brave knight. “Oh! Killwa! Before i forget again, i made you a gift! So stay here and close your eyes!” Gon said as he ran off to their shares cubby hole and rummaged thought his Lighting McQueen bookbag. Killua stayed out and closed his eyes as he was told. A few seconds later, Killua felt a warm soft hand grab his own and felt cold beads against his wrists. He opened his eyes to be met with Gon’s amber eyes and looked at his wrist and found a blue and green bracelet with a puppy dog charm on it. “Tada! I made these just for us!” he said with a bubbly tone. “Now we will be bestest friends forever and ever!” he said swinging their hands back and forth. Killua nodded and smiled. “Forever is a long time!” he said nodding and pulling Gon towards the dress up boxes. “Now let’s play before we go outside to the playground!”<br/>
“Ok!” Gon replies and let go of Killua’s hand and played the crown on his head and put on a frilly pink tutu. Killua laughed and put the plastic knight helmet on his head and grabbed two swords. “Look out Princess Gon! There’s an evil dragon behind you!” Killua said and handed Gon one of the plastic sword “Dont worry Mr. Killwa! Let’s fight it together!” </p><p>———</p><p>During Recess Killua and Gon decided that they wanted to swing on the swings today. As they were swinging a girl came up behind Gon and shoved him off the swings before sticking her tongue out at him and hopping on the swing. Gon started to cry as he saw a small cut opening on his knee. Well, Killua was not happy at all. He yelled at the girl causing her to cry and then proceeded to push the girl down repeatedly until Ms. Bisky and another teacher had to pull Killua off the girl. Gon watched bewilderment as Killua was taken to the Principle’s office. Killua’s Mom and dad were called immediately and once they arrived the were livid and immediately took Killua out of school for good.<br/>
The next day, Gon came to school, he noticed Killua wasn’t there, and neither was his name in the cubby they shared. This made him a bit worried, but he knew Killua would be back, because he promised to be his best friend forever and forever was a long time, because Killua said so. Unfortunately days went by, no Killua. Days turned into weeks, and then weeks turned into months. And before Gon knew it, it was time to start Kindergarten, without Killua. There wasn’t a day that went by that Gon didn’t wear his bracelet. As for Killua, he never took off the bracelet Gon, he was terrified that if he took it off, their friendship would cease to exist, and then Killua would never forgive himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>